Holiday Madness
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: Just stories for the holidays staring some of our favorite couples. Will be updated for most holidays, pairings will vary.


Holiday Madness

Me: I know the first chapter is late, but I think you can forgive me. This will be updated for most holidays and the pairings will vary. Enjoy, I own nothing.

Chapter 1: So that's what it means…..?!

Pairing: Sora/Riku

Roxas laid in bed happily snuggling into his cinnamon and chocolate scented boyfriend. Last night had been amazing in their pre-Easter celebration. Axel really had outdone himself and he couldn't help but bask in Axel's warm body heat and natural cinnamon scented self. Suddenly there was loud and repeatative banging on the door that had the red head next to him groan in annoyance.

"I thought we told that landlord to call first." He grumbled as he sunk into his pillow. Roxas frowned and looked around their sparse apartment. They finally had saved enough munny for a down payment on a house to own, and the landlord had been frantic to replace them since he was having money issues. The last time he gave no warning, he and potential renters had walked in on Axel eating him out on the kitchen island. The loud banging continued at a more frantic rate.

"Roxas! I know you're in there and awake because I know you had chocolate covered sex with Axel and did it here to avoid making a mess on the new sheets on the new bed at the new house! Now please open up!" Sora called as he frantically pounded on the door. Axel popped his head up with a grin.

"How bad is it that your triplet, the I can't believe he's not a virgin, triplet knows how our sex life is?" Roxas answered with a laugh and grin.

"I don't know, let's see what he wants." Roxas got out of bed, listening to his joints crack, and slipped on Axel's silk red robe before answering the door. There Sora stood red faced, and red knuckled with a face on the verge of crying. "Sora what's wrong?" He stepped aside to let Sora through and the brunette crossed the living room and into the kitchen, plopping himself on the lone stool they had kept there for seating purposes.

"It's just so horrible Roxas, I think Riku might be getting tired of me." He whimpered before putting his head in his hands. Roxas looked quickly at Axel, who had joined them only wearing black boxers. Axel shrugged and shook his head, he hadn't heard anything. Roxas looked back at Sora.

"Sora, I don't think that is possible. Why do you think this?"

"Well, I over heard him talking to Terra and Axel the other day…"Sora trailed off and Axel's brows furrowed for a minute before shooting up in memory.

_ "So Riku, you and Sora doing anything fun for Easter?" Terra asked as he leaned on the counter to his work. Both Riku and Axel were waiting for his shift to end so they could go out for a dude's night._

_ "I believe Sora and I are going to his mother's for dinner and my mom's for Easter breakfast." Riku replied absent mindedly as he gazed at a nearby shelf for something. _

_ "No, dude I mean like something special in the sack, Axel and Roxas have chocolate covered sex, Ven and I are doing something different, are you and Sora doing anything?" Riku turned to Terra and raised an eyebrow._

_ "You do know who you're talking about right?" Riku questioned. Axel frowned as he thought he had seen chocolate spikes and blue eyes zip behind a shelf nearby._

_ "Roxas says that Sora is real traditional when it comes to acts in the bed." Axel put in and shook off the thought, it couldn't have been Sora, he was with Ventus and Roxas for a brother's day._

_ "Traditional, no way." Terra said with disbelief. Riku nodded and hummed in agreement. _

_ "Yup, he always wants it in bed, on his back, with the lights off. I only have ever gotten him in a different position once, and that was when he got drunk at the Halloween bash two years ago."_

_ "Dude, that sucks." Terra groaned, he wouldn't want that to be him._

_ "It can suck sometimes." They turned as the door rang, but didn't see anyone. Axel frowned again, maybe he had seen Sora. "But I wouldn't trade it for the world." Riku grinned. "I love Sora, and everything that makes him who he is." Terra grinned and high fived him. "However if I could have him in anyway, I would have him…"_

Axel was broken out of his memory by a high pitched wail, it seems the dam had busted and Sora was now a sobbing mess on Roxas' shoulder.

"What am I going to do Roxas, I don't wa-want to lo-lose him." Sora blubbered as he tried to stop crying, only managing to make it worse. Axel stepped up to the pair of brothers.

"I think I know what would help." He leaned down and whispered into Sora's ear. Roxas was able to hear thanks to Sora crying on him and his blue eyes widened. There was no way Sora would do that, hell Ventus wouldn't do that either, Roxas himself sure as hell would though, but he was the most kinky out of the three brothers. As expected Sora shot away from them and clung to the wall with wide blue eyes.

"You can't be serious! I could never do such a thing, it would be so humiliating and embarrassing!" Sora looked scandalized.

"Hey, I'm just repeating what Riku said he wanted. Don't shoot the messenger." Axel held up his hands and put an indifferent look on his face, even though he was laughing his ass off on the inside.

"Riku said he wanted me to do _that_?" Sora looked torn now, wanting to please Riku, and his own thoughts on the matter.

"Heard it with my own two ears, you could ask Terra too, he'd tell you the same thing." Axel grabbed his cell phone off the counter and looked up Terra's name with a few swipes of his fingers. "Let's just call him now and you'll see." He just about pressed the call button when Sora lunged across the room.

"NO! I believe you!" Axel grinned and set the phone down, he had called Terra's number anyway and put it on speaker. "I just don't know what to do, I want to please Riku, but I don't know if I could bring myself to do that." Roxas sighed.

"Sora, Riku is not going to make fun of you or hurt you if you do go through with it. You two have been dating for ten years now, today actually. Riku will understand that he needs to be gentle with you, but honestly Sora you have got to be more open in the bed, try a new position or place. You may end up liking it." Sora looked at Roxas and sighed.

"Okay, I'll go through with it, but where would I get such things, it is Easter today after all." Roxas grinned.

"I actually just bought those things last week, I haven't used them yet, so I'll just give them to you. They're still in the packaging. And Axel and Terra can distract Riku while me and Ven get you ready, right Terra?" Roxas turned to the phone with a grin. Sora sank to his knees in mortification.

"Terra was listening?!" Sora's voice hadn't seen that pitch since puberty, Roxas chuckled at the irony.

"Totally, Ven's grabbing some stuff before heading over to the new house." Terra's voice gave away his shit eating grin without a problem. "See you soon, I gotta call Riku and see where he is at. Later!" Terra hung the phone up and Axel picked up the phone quickly as Sora had jumped up and dove for it. Sora's face was red with embarrassment.

"You traitor!" Sora cried and Axel skipped back with a grin as Sora dove again for him. "How could you?!" Sora pouted, looking up at Axel from the floor.

"Because, we're going to distract Riku enough so Roxy and Ven-Ven can get you trussed up so nice and pretty that you're going to know what the phrase 'Fucking like Rabbits' really means." He grinned and retreated to the bedroom to get dressed as his phone rang for Terra. Sora turned pleading eyes onto Roxas.

"Come on Sora, you do need his help, Riku tends to be very single minded when it comes to you, it's going to take both of them to distract him for even an hour." Sora continued to pout as Roxas shook his head and went to go get dressed. As Axel came back out a car honked outside. Roxas came out behind him, tugging on his shirt.

"There is Terra, we're off to go abduct Riku, later babe." He kissed Roxas on his cheek and ran out the door. Roxas smiled and touched his cheek lightly before getting Sora off the floor.

"Come on, we have to meet Ven at the house then go to your apartment to get you ready." He snagged the keys off the table and pulled Sora out the door. Stepping down the steps he hit the unlock button for his small white and black car. He let Sora get in on the passenger side and he got in behind the wheel. Starting the vehicle up he backed out of the driveway and zoomed off to his and Axel's new house. Soon they pulled up the drive to see Ven sitting in his silver car up front. Getting out of the cars the triplets headed up the stairs and rushed Sora through the front door. Weaving expertly between boxes and furniture, Roxas headed straight for the master bedroom. Opening the door he went straight for the bottom drawer in the dresser to pull out a plastic wrapped outfit before tucking the white and pink things under his arm and darted out of the room. Grabbing Sora they all piled into Roxas' car and he zoomed off to Sora's apartment, which thank gods was only ten minutes away. Pulling up in front of the apartments Roxas and Ventus rushed Sora upstairs and into his apartment. Ventus shoved Sora into the shower and told him to scrub up as Roxas ripped the white and dark blue sheets off the bed and replaced them with the sky blue ones Ventus had brought up with them. Roxas fluffed the pillows and pulled the comforter and sheets down to the bottom of the bed where they were folded neatly for easy pull up later. Roxas heard the shower shut off and the hair dryer start up. Pulling out the outfit he grabbed he ripped the plastic and took out the small scraps of clothing. A few minutes later Sora was pushed into the room.

"Terra just texted me, we've got eight minutes before Riku reaches the house." Ven said as he whipped out a pouch from his pocket.

"Well lets move then." Roxas had Sora slip the lower part on and he zipped and tied Sora into the top. Then Roxas helped Sora put on sheer pink tights and attach them to the matching garter before ruffling Sora's hair and sticking a pair of white and pink bunny ears on his head. Ventus had applied light pink sparkling eye shadow to Sora's lids and lined them expertly with liquid eyeliner. Stepping back the two nodded and grinned.

"Riku's not going to know what hit him." Ventus grinned and then looked at his phone as it beeped. "Crap, T-minus two minutes, we've got to book it." Ventus packed the make-up back into it's pouch and slipped it back into his pocket. Roxas threw the plastic away and placed a bottle of lube on the nightstand. Noticing Sora's panicked look he smiled.

"Relax Sora, he's going to love you with everything he's got tonight. Just remember, be adventurous, you never know what you'll like." Sora nodded shakily and Roxas shut the door behind him and raced out the front door and down the stairs, diving into his car and speeding away as Riku's blue jeep pulled in with Terra's brown truck driving past to follow Roxas' car. Riku frowned as he got out of the jeep. First Terra calls him to see where he was and then both him and Axel turn up to run him on errands with them for no reason what so ever, now he really just wanted to go and see Sora. He needed to get cleaned up for Easter dinner too. Going up the stairs and unlocking his door he stepped through the doorway calling for Sora. He heard him respond from the bedroom. Locking up behind him, he headed for the bedroom. Opening the door he stood in the doorway shocked.

There was Sora, and he looked wonderful. A tiny white and pink corset was wrapped around him, just barely covering his nipples and showing off his stomach, and a pair of matching panties covered his bottom, only these were those kind where the crotch was cut out so Sora's penis was on display, and long legs were covered in light pink tights with a matching garter belt holding it all together. A cute pair of pink and white ears were perched on his head.

"Sora? What is this?" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Sora's face became red and tears started to form.

"I'm sorry, I knew this was just stupid." Sora got up and tried to rush past him, but Riku caught onto his wrist.

"Wait, Sora I didn't mean it like that, I was just wondering why you're doing this." Sora slumped in his grasp, not willing to meet his eyes.

"I heard you talking to Axel and Terra the other day, you're getting tired of me aren't you." He whispered brokenly. Riku's cyan eyes widened, the door opening must have been Sora rushing out of the store.

"No Sora, you didn't hear everything that night, I told them I didn't care, that I love you for you and nothing will change my mind." Riku pulled Sora into his arms. Looking up with those ocean blue eyes rimmed in black and dusted with pink, Sora met Riku's cyan eyes for the first time that night.

"Do you really mean that Riku." Hugging the brunette close to him, Riku smiled gently.

"I do, and I want to spend everyday with you, you're my light leading me to the dawn. I walk the way to the dawn just for you Sora, nothing else." Riku whispered and Sora smiled before looping his arms around Riku's neck and kissing him gently. Parting for just a second Riku groaned before diving back in, grasping Sora's head by the back of it and kissing him fiercely.

"Gods, Sora what you're doing to me, I don't know if I can hold back." He said after he released Sora from the kiss. Sora's eyes held lust and determination.

"Then don't Riku, love me with everything you have, please." Riku groaned again at the sweet request and picked Sora up and laid him on the bed. Diving down he captured Sora's lips again and ran his hands softly down long slender legs. Sora shivered at the ghost touches and bucked his hips up, he didn't know what it was but this was more intense than anything he had ever felt with Riku before. Riku firmed his grasp on supple thighs and yanked Sora into his clothed erection causing them both to groan. Sora opened his eyes and yanked the zipper down on Riku's vest and slipped it off, marveling at the ripped muscles under his fingers. Riku's skin was soft and strong, after all those years fighting Riku's body had filled out to fulfill most people's wet dreams, and it was all his. Smiling Sora leaned forward and kissed Riku's clavicle while running fingers over the pert nipples that rested on ivory skin. Riku's breath hitched and he let it out with a slow exhale, Sora was taking more of an active role, and while he didn't care if he did all the work, this was arousing him to no end.

Riku reached down and undid his pants as Sora's mouth connected to his left nipple and he moaned in bliss. Looking down his eyes connected with Sora's. He gently detached himself from Sora and took his pants and boxers off with one swift movement. He happened to look at Sora and he liked what he saw. Sora's eyes were watching him, and they were filled with lust and desire, a beautiful look for the brunette to be wearing, especially with his cock at full erection and weeping slightly. Smirking Riku walked back over to Sora and climbed over the brunette, and he leaned down to capture lightly bruised lips for a heated kiss. Sora's legs automatically hitched themselves around Riku's waist and Riku grinded himself down on Sora, causing a beautiful moan to come from Sora.

"Sora, I can't wait, I want you so much." Riku groaned as he leaned his head into Sora's shoulder, trying to block the image of the beautiful brunette out of his mind.

"Riku, please, take me, I can't wait either." Sora panted out as he tried to catch his breath. Riku sat up and reached over to take the lube off the nightstand and he saw Sora flip over out of the corner of his eye.

"Sora?" He looked at him. Sora had a huge blush on his face as he propped himself up on his knees and leaned down into his arms.

"Go ahead Riku." Sora whispered. Not wanting Sora to back out Riku swiftly moved behind his petite lover and groaned at the sight of Sora's lightly tanned backside being revealed to him by parting white lace. Riku had to thank whoever got Sora these panties later, they were just a god send. Lubing up his three fingers, he let them trail over Sora's tight little entrance before pushing his index finger in. Sora groaned as the first finger entered in. It didn't hurt, but it was strange, even after all the times they had committed this act. Sora shivered as Riku's finger thrust in and out of him, gently loosing him up before sliding in a second finger. Stretching Sora gently he watched his lover closely, he wanted to soak this in, after all it may be a while before he got to have Sora like this again. However, he would make one point perfectly clear, and he crooked his fingers into where he knew Sora's prostate was and watched the beautiful reaction. Sora gasped and his back bowed as Riku rubbed his fingers against that spot in him. Riku had never been able to reach it unless his cock had been inside him. Sora moaned and threw his head back as Riku tormented his prostate, he hadn't even noticed Riku slip in the third and final finger.

"Riku! Oh gods Riku! Please!" Sora gasped out with his moans.

"What Sora, what do you want?" Riku asked huskily as he leaned over Sora and whispered those words into Sora's ears.

"Fuck me! PLEASE!" Riku raised an eyebrow and chuckled, he had never heard Sora swear during sex, he had to be desperate. So he removed his fingers causing Sora to whimper and lubed up his cock. He lined himself up and slid slowly into Sora's tight heat.

"Gods Sora, you're always so tight, you feel amazing." Sora blushed at Riku's huskily moaned words and wiggled his hips a bit, he had recovered faster in this position and was ready for the main event.

"Riku please, I need you, please move!" Sora moaned the last word out as Riku slowly pulled back and thrust back in. Riku grabbed onto Sora's hips and started to go faster, purposely slamming into Sora's prostate, causing a pleasure filled shriek.

"Harder! FASTER! RIKU!" Sora closed his eyes as pleasure slammed his senses into oblivion. He had never felt like this, it was fast, hot, intense. He couldn't take much more. Grinning Riku decided to press his luck with how far Sora was willing to go. Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and nipped at his ear briefly.

"If you like this Sora, you're going to love what happens next." Before Sora could do more then turn his head to look at the silverette, Riku through his weight back onto the bed so he was laying down and Sora sitting on him. Riku watched in glee as Sora's eyes widened and his pretty mouth made a perfect O shape.

"OH GODS RIKU!" On the way back, Riku's cock had his prostate and the jar from landing on Riku's hips caused a sharp jab into the bundle of nerves. Sora arched his back as Riku lifted him off and onto his cock, just leaving the tip in so he didn't pop out, driving Riku's hot and thick cock deep inside him. Riku watched in wonder as drool started to come out of the corner of Sora's mouth and tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Sora, god, so hot." Riku redoubled his efforts and Sora gripped his knees in a death grip.

"SO HOT, SO FULL, I'M COMING! RIKU I'M COMING!" Sora screamed as his rock hard erection erupted causing jets of milky white liquid to splash up and onto his outfit, a small bit landing on his cheek.

"Gods, Sora, so tight." Riku grunted as Sora's walls clamped down on him and he came inside the brunette filling him up and then some as cum dripped out of Sora's entrance when he pulled the exhausted brunette off of him and laid Sora next to him.

"That….was….amazing." Sora panted, his ocean blue eyes closed.

"Definitely." Riku gasped out, he pulled up the blankets and covered them, they would deal with the mess in the morning.

"Hey Riku?" Sora had opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah Sora?" Riku turned his head and looked at his tiny lover.

"Do you think we could try more stuff like that?" Sora's eyes were hopeful and cautious all at the same time.

"Anything you want, Sora, anything you want." Riku grinned as Sora smiled and cuddled up to him.

"Happy Easter Riku."

"Happy Easter Sora." They fell asleep and happily slept through the home phone ringing. The answering machine answered for them.

"Sora, Riku, Roxas and Ventus told me why you wouldn't be coming today. I hope that case of diarrhea clears up for you Riku darling." You could hear Ventus and Roxas laughing in the background with Axel and Terra. "Come stop by in the morning and we'll have belated Easter breakfast, I love you both so much. And Riku baby lay off the deviled eggs. Happy Easter!" The answering machine cut off and everything was silent once more.


End file.
